Show Stopping Number
Show Stoppin' Number 'is a song featured in The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals . It is sung by Professor Hidgens , who is joined by "Greg" and "Stu", who are really zombie-esque singing monsters. Emma and Ted provide dialogue and occasional comic relief. Contextually, the number shows Professor Hidgens journey as a composer, and also shows us what he actually writes and choreographs for his own show, "Working Boys: A New Musical". The song showcases the immense talent and versatility of Robert Manion , the actual best Australian cutie there is. Choreographed by Lauren Lopez , actual living legend, the song is full of dramatics which could be highlighted by the fearful environment that Hidgens is placed in-and yet, it is complemented by the almost stereotypical energy and movements of a fresh Broadway musical. Lyrics '''PROFESSOR HIDGENS: ' It's A Show stoppin' number, a real show stopper A show stoppin' number, come on Something to shock 'em, to bring them a-crawling A big-time box-office draw With the press and the glamour, we'll kill the reviews Spotlight on Mr. Ingenue So fill up your tumbler Got a show stoppin' number for you '''EMMA, SPOKEN: '''Professor, please, if they find us they will kill us! '''PROFESSOR HIDGENS, SUNG: A show stoppin' number is something you die for A real catchy earworm-y tune An award-winning score that seeps in and out of your pores A ditty to make the chorus girls swo-on It'll unify humanity in a thundering chorus! No exits from this Broadway venue So splash those shiny cymbals Got a show stoppin' hymnal for you (spoken) This song's pretty good, huh? I bet you didn't know I was also a composer. In fact, while I've been preparing for the apocalypse I've also been writing my own musical... Do you mind if I give you the pitch? EMMA, SPOKEN: We don't have time— TED, SPOKEN: Fucking go for it! PROFESSOR HIDGENS, SPOKEN: It's called: Working Boys: A New Musical. It's the story of a group of old college chums. Sure, they found success in the business world. Still, they can't help but long for the simpler times, back in that beat-up old house at the edge of campus. But those glory days, they're gone for good Or, are they? This here, is the title number! (sung) Business calls, I'm up to my ass in shit, What is this business? Markets are crashing and I'm at the edge of my wits- I just can't take it! When all I want to do, Is spend the day with Greg- And Steve And Stu And Mark And Leighton And Chad. (spoken) Ring, ring. The phone rings. I answer it Oh, hey Greg. I'm swamped, with business. Stocks, bonds, golden parachutes... Remember those days on the football field, Greg? Last week feels like ages ago What? Today? After work? On the football field? The old stomping ground, eh Greg? Just you.. and me... and Steve... and Stu... and Mark, and Leighton... PROFESSOR HIDGENS AND TED, SPOKEN: And Chad PROFESSOR HIDGENS, SPOKEN: Five o'clock. I'll see you then, Greg... I'll see you then (sung) All I want to do Is spend that day with Steve and— Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough I can't wait to get home To my boys A show stoppin' number, a real show stopper An aria to rule them all They'll throw us their money at full price admission The world will come tumblin' down Hamilton, move over Your new competition's in town "GREG", SPOKEN: Hey Henry! PROFESSOR HIDGENS, SPOKEN: Greg! Is that really you? EMMA, SPOKEN: Professor, no! That's not Greg! "GREG", SPOKEN: Been a long time... "STU", SPOKEN: Hey boys, wanna toss that pig-skin around? PROFESSOR HIDGENS, SPOKEN: Stu! You haven't aged a day! Is it five o'clock already? It must be! "GREG", SPOKEN: Come on, Henry. We've got some catching up to do PROFESSOR HIDGENS, "GREG" & "STU", SUNG Working boys, we're up in our ass in shit What is this business? Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough Five o'clock can't come soon enough I can't wait to get home To my bo-oys! Category:Songs Category:The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals Category:Hatchetfield Universe